PewDiePie
PewDiePie battled Tobuscus in Video Game Rap Battles 4. He was played by Cameron (VGRB). Information about the Rapper Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg (Born October 24th, 1989) is a famous Internet Personality. More known as his stage name, PewDiePie, his channel is one of the most subscribed on YouTube. He was born in Gothenburg, Sweden. He now lives in the United Kingdom with his girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin, and his dog, Maya. He graduated from Goteborgs Hogre Samskola, and pursued a degree in Industrial Economics, but later stopped. His channel, PewDiePie, mainly focuses on video games in the horror genre and independent games on the internet. He has done collaborations with YouTubers like Cryotic, CinnimonToastKen, and UberHaxorNova. He has won Gaming King of the Web in February 2013. His channel is currently the most subscribed channel on YouTube. Many of his catchphrases include "How's it goin' Bros?" "Stephano!" and screaming. Lyrics: Video Game Rap Battles 4: Verse One: How's it going bros? It's PewDiePie! By the end this spoiled momma's boy's is going to cry! You're a 28 year old Barrel living with his Mom, it gets me pissed, I'm about to smash in your face, Ultimate Brofist! You think you'll diss me? I don't care! I'll burn this noob on both sides of the sideburns of his hair, You've ripped off so much from me it should be considered a crime! Just call me Ao Oni, It's Raping Time! Verse Two: You're just jealous that you have no place in the bro army! Your audience is a bunch of 8 year olds, just TRY and harm me! You seem to bode well with all your channel's hate, Someone trys trolling me? Chairmode Activate! You're afraid of Slenderman? Why the hell are you even trying? Prepare for a lot of female screaming, cursing, and crying! Happy Wheels? Walking Dead? You want to be me! End of story, And you and Gabuscus, well, that's self explanatory. Verse Three: Nobody watches Lazy Vlogs, TobyGames has no game, Took you three freaking channels to amount to my fame! Your channels are beginning to die, and I ain't going to lie, But Tobuscus is the reason Youtube made unsubscribe! Video Game Rap Battles 10: Verse One: Over 25 million bros coming at you Toby when you try to hate on me Ironic that your carbon copy of my gaming channel has more subs than your comedy Put this in your highlights since nobody watches your podcasts to see your loss So you think you can hate on my fans? Man just shut the Jaevlaurs Baulle up Ya so once again it's Pewdiepie, got my bros to the left, girl to the right You can have your Annoying Orange, I'll stick to being recognized world wide You want horror? Fear this lyrical brofist packed with all the strength I got You can cry alone, hang with your dog, I'll be chillin' with Smosh Category:Cameron (VGRB) Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:PewDiePie Category:Characters Category:Video Game Rap Battles 10